The aims of the research are: (a). to investigate the influence of fibrin deposition on the genesis of secondary glaucomas and hypotony during chronic uveitis, (b). determine the time period during which these complications are most responsive to fibrinolytic agents and (c). identify immunogenic factors that cause deposition of fibrin. Approaches taken to study the above subjects will include recordings of tracer flowgrams to assess aqueous humor dynamics and in vivo fibrin dissolution kinetics within the anterior chamber. Cultures of endothelial cells recovered from the anterior chamber at various stages of the uveitis will also be studied for fibrinolytic capability.